


Notes and Arrows

by labyrinthof_fan_fiction



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 18+, F/M, Female Reader, My First Smut, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction
Summary: You and Strider had an arrangement, it started with a note and an arrow, but always ended well.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Reader, Aragorn | Estel/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Notes and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alcohol consumption, pipe smoking, sexual themes, voyeur mentions, straight up smut, nsfw, unprotected sex, ALL CHARACTERS ARE OF CONSENTING AGE AND ARE CONSENTING TO DO THE DEEDS. (DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU ARE NOT 18+)
> 
> A/N: Present for a friend of mine who I love with all my heart. (Hope you like it boo!) And something to work out our mutual love of men with long hair, particularly a certain Ranger from Middle Earth. Is this OOC? Yes it is, it’s like you guys don’t even know me. Is this pure smut? Also yes. This might start a spiral of LOTR fics. Honestly who let me think writing fics was a good idea? There’s years worth of ideas swimming in this head.

You opened the door to the Prancing Pony and were greeted by the sights, sounds, and smell that came with the tavern. A bard sat on an uneasy stage, cradling his lute in his hands, singing weakly. A few large men sat at the tables in front of him, armed with vegetables, that you knew they weren’t going to be eating. The scent of food and alcohol mixed with sweat and dirt flooded your nose. You caught a faint whiff of perfume as one of the tavern maids flounced past you, winking at the men she had just served.   
“Play on, bard!” One shouted, loosing a well aimed carrot at the stage. It hit the lute, causing an out of tune hum to reverberate through the room. The bard glanced around nervously and began a jauntier tune. The man let out a pleased grunt and took a long swig from his tankard.   
Pigs. You thought to yourself, making your way through the crowd to the bar. The maid at the bar shuffled her way towards you. She was an older woman, probably the tavern owner’s wife. Her cheeks were flushed, she stood in front of you, one hand on her hip. “What’ll it be?” She asked.   
“I’ll start with a pint of ale and a room for the night.” You answered, tossing her a few coins. She slid the pint to you and tossed a set of keys your way. You raised the pint to your lips and took a sip, leaning your back against the bar. You canvased the room, he wasn’t here yet. Not surprising, he liked to slink in, late at night. It gave him a mystique with the locals. The elusive Strider, dark rogue, the dangerous man. You had to chuckle at that, sure, he could kill a man without a second thought, but that was something far from your mind when you had him pressed against you, your hand wrapped in his long, dark locks, and that beard rubbing against you. You shifted your weight from your right side to your left as you felt heat rise in your body.   
The two of you had been playing this game of cat and mouse for years. Somehow he would always learn where you were, where your most recent job took you, and he would send you a note with an arrow on it with a time and place. The first time you had received these you had shown up, armed with knives, heat pooled in your stomach as you remembered that night.   
He had pinned you against an alley wall outside of the tavern, you could not remember the name. His face was almost touching yours, “Tell me to stop and I will leave.” His grey eyes sincere, you threaded your fingers in the hair at the base of his neck and closed the distance between you. A moan escaped his lips as you gave a light tug to his hair. His hand slid up your right thigh, reaching the knife strapped to your leg. He pulled away, an eyebrow raised in a question.   
“And just what did you expect to do with this?” He asked, your chest heaving from the kiss, breathy gasps passed through your lips.   
You shrugged. “It’s not the only one.” His eyes twinkled in the moonlight, a smirk crossing his lips.   
“Oh really?” He asked, his hands beginning to wander your body, leaving trails of heat everywhere they touched.   
You were pulled from your memories by a hush falling over the Prancing Pony. You glanced to the doorway, he was late. He sauntered through the door, his hunter green cloak swirling around his feet. You caught the scent of the forest, pine and fresh air, as he passed you, not even giving you a glance. He made his way to a dark table in the corner of the tavern. His hood obscured his face from view, a pipe hung from his lips. He brought his feet up and rested them on the table, his legs crossing, his back leaning against the back of the booth. You could feel his gaze on you, you shifted so your body was angled towards him.   
You heard the name, Strider, fall past the lips of a few patrons, all hushed. He was a legend in ways, but elusive. He let out a puff of smoke as eyes darted to him in the corner then back to their own table mates. Chatter began again, the bard plucking at the strings on his lute, another tune filling the room.   
You had chosen a dark corset tonight, tightly laced, pushing your breasts up for display. You wore a simple slitted skirt that reached the floor over leather leggings. Your basic hunting boots tied on your feet. Hardly your normal attire, but you had decided if this was what you were doing tonight, you were going to have some fun. It seemed successful as you watched him order from the tavern maid who you had seen upon entering. His eyes didn’t leave you as he gave her his drink. She had a notable pout as she walked away from his table. You hid your smirk in your pint, draining it.   
Your eyes met across the room, he had lifted his head up, his grey eyes almost black. This was where the game began. Who would break first, who would approach the other. You were determined that he would be the one to approach tonight. You didn’t feel like pursuing him, you wanted to be pursued, and you knew he would. You shifted so your back was facing him, ordering another drink. This was going to be a long night.   
You felt a presence over your shoulder as then maid handed you the pint. You turned, it was not the man you wanted. A burly man stood over you, a deep scar over his eyebrow. You sighed, this was not the time. He smiled, and his eyes raked over your form.   
“I’m out of your price range, bud.” You said as his eyes made their way back to yours. Confusion knitted his eyebrows together, wonderful, a true intellectual. You muttered to yourself. You pressed yourself against him and whispered into his ear. “You can’t afford me.”   
“I can too.” He whined.   
“Twenty gold pieces.” You said without hesitation. He froze, disappointment on his face. He turned away and walked back to the table that had been throwing vegetables at the bard. “Maybe if you hadn’t wasted all your money on torturing the bard.” You called after him, causing his table to roar with laughter. You glanced at Strider, a small smirk visible on his lips before he lowered his head. Another puff of smoke billowing around his face, his grip on his pint tightened, you could see his knuckles turning white. You felt confidence blossom in your chest, he would be the one to give in today. His grey eyes intense, like a storm brewing. He downed the pint and took a deep drag of the pipe in his lips. You could see his jaw clenching as his eyes refused to leave you.   
You noted the slow pace his eyes made as they took in your body. Tracing the shape of your curves, following the lines of your hips, moving up to your breasts, then back to your eyes. Your thighs clenched as you felt heat pool between them. He shifted in his seat, bringing his feet down from the table. He rested his hand on the table for a moment, fingers tapping lightly three times. He was considering his options. He rose from the table, making his way towards you with a determined gait. The air around him was thick, crackling like a lighting storm. He closed the distance between the two of you, barely half an inch between the two of you, you felt dizzy as the heat radiated off him.   
He lifted up a coin purse and jingled it in your face. “Twenty gold pieces.” Mischief danced in his eyes, you caught a glimpse of the man who had propositioned you before staring at the two of you.   
You reached up and took the coin purse, placing it in your skirt pocket. You laced your fingers with his and started up the stairs to the rooms. You could feel the callouses of his sword hand against your fingers. His breathing quickened as you released his hand to unlock the door to the room. Once inside he pulled you into his chest for a heated kiss, his lips desperately seeking yours. His hands moved down your body, reaching your ass and pulling your hips flush against his. You could feel his cock, half-hard against your thigh. Your hands moved up to his neck, fingers threading into his shoulder length locks. You relished the silky feel between your fingers, wondering how he managed his hair. An insistent, but gentle nip at your bottom lip pulled you from your thoughts. You pulled away, taking in the sight before you, his pupils blown, lips swollen.   
You slowly took one of your hands out of his hair to brush back the stray hairs that fell into his face. Moving your hand down to caress his cheek, he leant into your hand for a moment, before he took one of his hands from your ass and threaded his fingers with yours and pulled you close to him, your lips almost touching, but not quite. His breath was shaky as he inhaled the air that passed through your lips. You felt like he was drawing your soul out of your body and into him. He closed the gap for a gentler kiss, but you could feel his cock pressing into your thigh, you felt wetness collecting between your legs as he rocked against you.  
His hand that was threaded with yours brought yours back to his neck before moving down the front of your body. He sucked your bottom lip into his mouth as his hand grazed beneath your right breast. You let out a small gasp, his hand moved up to cup your breast through your corset. He moved to place wet kisses to your neck, sucking as he made his way to your collar bone, his hands moved to the laces of your corset. He nipped at the skin at the base of your neck as he began to unlace you. His hands moving quickly, you felt the corset loosen, a breath of relief slipping out of your mouth.   
He pulled away. “Lift your arms.” You reluctantly removed your arms from his neck, but not before giving a slight tug to his hair, causing a light moan to slip out of his lips. When your arms were over your head, he lifted the corset from your frame, your breasts on full display for him. He licked his lips as he gazed down at you. His hands reaching up to cup both, rolling his thumbs over the nipples, causing them to form into peaks. He pressed a few quick kisses to your neck before moving down to pull your left nipple into his mouth. Pants fell from your mouth as he swirled his tongue around your nipple, teasing it with his teeth.   
“Strider.” You gasped, causing a growl to fall from his lips. He pulled himself from your breasts and moved back up to your lips, his tongue pressing past your lips to caress yours, a moan came from the back of his throat.  
His hands moved down your front, slowly tracing the curves of your hips before moving to cup your face. You moved your hands down his body, releasing the clasp of his cloak, causing it to fall to the ground. You pulled the hem of his shirt from his pants and ran your hands underneath them, grazing his ribs, causing his abdomen to tighten. You gave a few tugs to the shirt and he pulled away from the kiss, allowing you to pull the shirt away. Once the shirt was gone you pressed a wet kiss to his throat, your hands traveling the expanse of his chest before making their way downward. You cupped him through his pants, his hips rocking against your hand. He grabbed your hands and pushed you towards the bed, pressing your back against the mattress.   
His hands moving to your skirt and leggings, you lift your hips and he pulls them off of you. Once your clothing is gone you lie naked on the bed in front of him, his hands grab your thighs and pull them apart, presenting your soaked cunt to him. His steamy grey eyes took in the sight before him, a shudder passed through you as he licked his lips. You whined in impatience as he placed a kiss to your knee. His hand moved down your thighs, stopping just before where you wanted. He loved to tease, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against your inner thigh. His beard rubbed just under your knee as he placed another kiss to your leg. You lifted your hips, begging him to stop toying with you. His hands slid up to your hips and gave a light push before pulling away from you and unlacing his leather pants. You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, eyes trailing over his chest, lowering down to his hands as he pulled the final lace loose and pulled the pants off. His cock stood erect, his hand moving down to give a few pumps, you groaned, imagining him inside you.   
He smirked as he watched your eyes, “See something you like?” He asked, moving slowly towards the bed. His weight causing the bed to sink.   
“There was this guy down in the tavern who peaked my interest.” You answered.   
He pulled you into his chest wrapping your legs around his waist, your warm heat balanced just above his dick. “Is that so?” He asked, hands holding you just above him.   
“Yes….” You trailed off as he pulled you onto him, a stuttering breath escaped your lips as he filled you. He groaned as he bottomed out inside you, his beard tickling your neck as he let out a puff of warm breath. He remained still for a moment the sounds of the tavern rising in the silence. Your hands wrapped in his silky hair, locks threading through your fingers. You massaged his scalp, eliciting a   
“Maybe he should come up here.” He murmured, placing a wet kiss to your neck, sucking as he thrusted his hips upward. “Let him see what twenty gold pieces gets.” He thrusted harder into you, causing a gasp to fall from your lips. His hand moved up to cup your breast, tweaking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Give him a show.” He started a slow pace, you could hear the lilting sounds of the bard below singing a love song. His hips moving in tempo to the song, you started praying that the bard would choose a more upbeat song. Sweat glistened on your bodies in the candlelight, your nose filled with the musky scent of sex.   
“Strider.” You mewled, he continued the slow pace, hand moving from your breast to slide between your bodies, pressing a finger to your clit.   
He paused his thrusts, rubbing a tight circle around the bundle of nerves. Your sight growing starry. “What’s my name?” He growled into your ear, biting down on your earlobe.   
“Aragorn,” You keened, rewarded with a roll of his hips. “Aragorn.”   
He grunted, his hips beginning to roll at a quicker speed, thrusting deep inside you. His fingers tracing circles around your clit.   
“Aragorn,” You whispered, you could feel heat building as his speed increased, the sound of skin against skin masking the bard’s song below. His hips beginning to stutter in the rhythm. He pressed against your clit and the heat coiled in your stomach erupted. “Aragorn!” You cried out as your orgasm hit, legs shaking from the aftershocks, walls fluttering around him as he pressed deep inside before spilling into you. A moan falling from his lips as he pressed you down onto the bed. He rolled to the side, pulling you into his chest, his eyes closing. You nuzzled into him, your eyes falling closed as you listened to his heartbeat.   
You woke before him the next morning, you looked up at his sleeping face. A calmness radiating from his sleeping form, so different from the energy he radiated when awake. You reached up and ran your hand through his hair before rising from the bed. Gathering your clothes from around the room and dressing yourself, you gazed back at the man in bed. “Until next time, Strider.” You murmured, closing the door quietly behind you. You made your way down the stairs, nodding at the woman at the bar. A slight glare in her eyes as you exited the door. You smirked and patted the coin purse at your hip. Perhaps today was a good day for a new knife to add to your collection.


End file.
